


Prologue

by Ollieollieupandfree



Series: Legolas' Origin Story [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Legolas Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: After some hasty words on Merry's part, the Fellowship prepares to learn a bit more about their Elven companion.





	Prologue

The Fellowship had stopped for the night. Or, rather, for the rest of the day. Two weeks into their journey and they had already been attacked by orcs. As it was a rather wearisome battle, they had stopped for the rest of the day, and tempers were running rather short. All were upset except the Legolas, the Elven companion in their midst. Now there was another problem. Legolas could not help in any way, though not for want of trying. The Fellowship had soon found out that he could not cook anything past pastries, nor that he could mend clothing (he did not know how, and after pricking his finger several times, Sam had quite decided that the fair creature had had quite enough embarrassment for one night), nor could he wash clothing (once again, he did not know how and when he tried he accidentally lost Aragorn’s cloak, having let it go and the current carried it away). In short, Legolas was quite useless as anything but a warrior, or a scout, or a pretty face. Well. That and, perhaps, a circus performer, as he had many talents, though non useful in the slightest.

 

As such, tempers were rather high towards the Elven prince. He had already done several perimeter checks, and had determined that they were extremely safe from any harm. He got up again, but was pulled down by the grizzled wizard of their company.

 

‘If you can’t do naught useful,’ said Gandalf, ‘Then don’t get up.’ Legolas sat, knowing that the wizard was right. He couldn’t do anything useful, and as such he would be better off staying seated and not getting in the way. As it was, he rather failed at not getting in the way of his fellows, as Merry Brandybuck - who was already in a rather foul mood - tripped over the prince, and sent the clothing he had just washed down at a nearby stream into the dirt, therefore dirtying them, once again.

 

“Oh, you stupid prince!” Merry burst, “You stand around, acting like a prince, when all you are is useless! If you’re going to be such a nuisance, then just begone with you till we have need of a scout or a soldier!” All the Fellowship fell silent at the usually kind halfling’s words. Legolas’ grey eyes widened and he immediately sprung away from the clearing and the Fellowship, disappearing into the woods that surrounded their little oasis.

 

‘Legolas!’ cried Aragorn, springing to his feet in preparation of going after the elf.

 

‘Leave him,’ said Gandalf, ‘He’ll return, eventually.’

 

Merry was rather pale, ‘Oh no,’ he cried, ‘What have I done!? I should never have spoken so cruelly to him, now he may not ever return!’

 

‘Don’t cry, young Brandybuck. Legolas will return. He does not like to inconvenience people, and indeed he will get if you tell him to. You have no idea how much trouble that caused his family,’ said Gandalf.

 

‘Really? How?’ Pippin asked.

 

‘He should tell you, but I don’t believe he would like to be in the way any longer. So, sit down. I will tell you,’ said Gandalf. The rest of the Fellowship scooted in closer to Gandalf, eager to hear his tale.


End file.
